


Human Traditions

by Fandom_trash_aus (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Autumn, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Fandom_trash_aus
Summary: After seven months of dating Cas has a shocking question for Dean





	

**Author's Note:**

> This election has hurt people, and I wrote this in the hopes that it would bring a smile to someone's face.

A single rust colored leaf flutters down towards the earth, spiraling on an invisible breeze before collecting on the ground with the burnt orange and pale brown leaves that have already fallen.  The autumn air was crisp but felt extremely cold compared to the warmth of the Impala.  Dean shivers as he opens the door and steps out of the car, pulling his tan jacket tighter around himself and slipping a dark green knit beanie onto his head.  "Are you sure you're up for this Cas?  With your grace being gone and all?" Dean asks cautiously. 

Castiel simply nods and slides out of the car with their drinks in hand.  The cold air hits him suddenly and a shiver passes through his body, making Dean doubt his ability to withstand the weather.  Cas seems to pick up on this because he offers a small smile and makes his way around the car to stand in front of him.  "I'm fine Dean, this jacket is a lot warmer than it looks." Cas replies while motioning to his jacket.  

"Promise?" Dean questions while taking his coffee from the blue eyed man standing in front of him. 

"Promise." Castiel answers before reaching up to give his boyfriend a quick peck on the lips.  

The taller man smiles and takes Cas's hand to lead him onto the path in the park covered in fallen leaves.  With each step they take the leaves crunch beneath them, cutting through the silence in the empty park.  The trees around them are mostly barren and each branch trembles as gusts of wind blow through them.  The cool air is slightly uncomfortable, but with Cas's hand in his own it makes it worth it.  Ever since the angel became human that February he began to appreciate everything he overlooked as an angel; like eating a freshly baked pie, watching the sunset, taking a hot shower, smelling hot coffee early in the morning, and falling in love.  

It didn't take long for Dean and Cas to realize how perfect for each other they were once Cas became human.  It was the middle of April when they first kissed.  They were on a hunt and had just finished beating whatever little monster was terrorizing the town.  They had all stopped at a little diner to enjoy a victory hamburger when a waitress started hitting on Cas.  That was when Dean definitively knew that he wanted to be with Cas, and that nothing was standing in his way so why wait?  Once they got back to the bunker Dean discussed his feelings with Castiel like a rational adult and the rest was history.  Now, seven moths later and very much in love, Dean is happier than he has ever been.  He never realized just how amazing it was to have someone he could trust inside and out, someone that he could openly cry to, and most importantly someone who understood him.  While Sam is a great brother, Dean doesn't always feel one hundred percent comfortable crying to him about his favorite character on Game of Thrones dying.  

"What are you thinking about?" Cas inquired, giving Dean's hand a small squeeze. 

Dean glances over at his boyfriend, who wears a shy smile on his face.  "You." Dean responds brightly.  A deep blush creeps onto Castiel's cheeks and he turns his face away to try and hide it.  The green eyed man chuckles lightly and kisses the other man's hand.  "What?  I was thinking about how cute you are and how lucky I am to have you." Dean finishes genuinely. 

Castiel shakes his head in disbelief and glances over at Dean to offer a smile.  "You are pretty lucky to have me." Cas states cheekily.

Dean's mouth drops open and his surprise quickly turns into a laughing fit.  "You little shit." Dean states jokingly while pulling Cas into his chest for a tight hug.  Dean looks down into Cas's eyes and presses a small kiss to his forehead.  "You know I love you, right?" 

"I know." Cas confirms.

Dean places both hands on the sides of the shorter man's face before leaning down to press a soft kiss to his lips.  Cas responds eagerly and runs his hands down Dean's sides, sending shivers through the other man.  The green eyed man opens his mouth to kiss his boyfriend deeper but is surprised when he pulls away suddenly.  Cas takes Dean's hands and brings them away from his face to take a step back.  He looks at the ground and sighs deeply, obviously anxious to say something.

Dean swallows thickly and feels his blood run cold.  Even though he feels like he could be sick at any time, he wants to be respectful by not interrupting.  Finally Cas looks up at Dean with tears in his eyes, making Dean's heart drop.  He never thought this would happen, never thought that the man he fell in love with would end it so swiftly.  "Dean." Cas stammers, his voice shaking heavily.  

Dean sighs and shakes his head.  "Cas please-" 

"No Dean, I have to finish this now or else I'll never be able to." Cas states, this time his voice firm.  Dean nods curtly, trying to emotionally steel himself for what he knows is coming.  "We've been together for about seven months now, and these seven months have been the best months of my existence, but I don't want to continue our relationship as your boyfriend."  Dean feels like he's been shot straight through the heart.  Nothing in his life has hurt more than the physical pain he feels in his chest right now, not even when he was tortured in hell.  Castiel lets go of Dean's hands and Dean immediately feels the cold air replace the warmth that was once there.  

Castiel shakes his hands out and takes a deep breath before continuing.  "I do not want to continue a relationship with you as a boyfriend.  When I first became human I began feeling and experiencing things that I never knew I could.  I want to embrace all aspects of what it means to be human.  I'm sorry if I'm doing this wrong but I've only ever seen it done in movies, and I know that loving and being in love is one of the pillars of being a human, and this is a human tradition." From his coat pocket Cas pulls out a small black box and gets down on one knee.  "Like I said, and I'm sorry if it scared you earlier, I do not want to continue being your boyfriend, I'd much rather continue our relationship as your husband, if you'll have me." He opens the box to reveal a simple wedding band.  Tears now stream freely down Castiel's face while the hand holding the box shakes terribly from nerves.

Dean's emotions flip from heartbreak to complete elation within a millisecond and he finds himself kneeling on the ground in front of Cas with a large smile on his face.  "Yes." Dean replies instantly, without even having to think about it.  "A million times yes." 

A large smile spreads onto Castiel's face and all his anxiety fades away at Dean's words.  The blue eyed man surges forward and kisses Dean firmly.  It's a short kiss, which quickly turns into a tight hug.  "I love you so much." Cas whispers softly, afraid to break the silence between them.

"I love you too." 

In that moment Dean lets out a soft sigh and shuts his eyes tightly.  Everything is going to be alright as long as Cas is by his side, no matter what happens or what anyone says.  The only thing that matters is that together they are happy, and no one can ever take away that happiness.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading please leave a kudos or comment. I hope you have an amazing day and a great life. <3  
> Follow me on Tumblr: fandom-trash-aus.tumblr.com


End file.
